Happy Moving Day
by baybeezoee
Summary: "when the lab first told us that I had been switched with Daphne, I looked around my room and tried to decide what I should take with me...to wherever my real mom was" Fluffy Bay and Emmett fanfic set in the near future when they are moving into an apartment together. My first ever fanfic so i'm sorry if its a bit rubbish :)
1. Happy moving day

**Hey guys! I'm Zoe! I'm 14, British, a switched at birth junkie and a hardcore Bemmett shipper! I've been reading Switched At Birth fanfiction for over a year now and absolutely love reading new stories and seeing how different people interpret (hehe interpret. Get it- Switched at birth signing reference!) the show and its characters. My favourite stories on the site are Memories of the Heart: The Emmett Bledsoe Chronicles and She Came Around both written by CountTheCrows so if you haven't read them you should definitely check them out! Some of the words I've used might be slightly confusing as I'm British but I've tried my best to be American e.g. changing Mum to Mom and flat to apartment :D. I've been thinking about writing fanfiction for a while but have been nervous about it since I'm not a brilliant writer, but Bemmett is something I'm passionate about and I hope this story brings them justice **

"**speaking"**

"_**signing"**_

"**speaking and signing"**

**Reviews are always appreciated and constructive criticism is always wanted. This is my first ever fanfiction so it probably won't be very good, but I hope you enjoy it! **** Thank you! Zoe x**

"After the lab told us that I had been switched with Daphne, I looked around my room and I tried to decide what I should take with me…to wherever my real mom was"

Bay Kennish remembered that day too well. Sitting on her bed, looking through photos that her and her family had taken over the years, through her stuffed animals and her books. Everything that had made her the young teenage girl she was then. What did she want to take with her? What could she live without? What would bring back sad memories and what would bring back happier ones? It was a difficult time for her. It was still painful to think about 5 years on, but at least she had a much happier reason to be back in her room. Today was the day her and Emmett were getting their first apartment. She was so excited! yet so nervous at the same time.

Bay had lived in Kansas City all her life. She was used to huge houses with swimming pools amongst rich people in the glitz and the glamour of mission hills. So life without it would be different, she didn't really know what to expect. Bay and Emmett's apartment was on the Upper East Side of New York City. They had an amazing view of the skyscrapers from their bedroom and Central Park was a 5 minute walk down the street. They knew as soon as they saw it, it was perfect.

Bay was sat on her bed flicking through an old sketchpad she had found, when she felt two arms wrap around her shoulders. She didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. The smell of cologne and Motorcycle oil filled her senses as she leaned into his embrace. Bay tilted herself in his arms so he could see her hands and she could see his.

"_**Hey beautiful"**_

"**Hi"**

"_**Happy moving day" **_Emmett said pecking her on the lips. Bay unexpectedly pushed him back onto the bed much to his surprise and deepened the kiss parting his lips with her tongue. After a few minutes Emmett pulled away and moved her into his lap

"_**where did that come from?" **_he said pulling his signature James Dean smirk.

Bay shrugged her shoulders and continued to flick through the book.

"_**do you want some help packing?"**_

"**Sure. Grab a box from over there. There are some things I need to sort through on the shelf in the far corner If you wouldn't mind helping me out. Thank you Baby"**

"_**No problem"**_

Emmett sorted through the shelves, going through different boxes full of art supplies, scrapbooks and even one full of rotten Halloween candy that had been left there for a few years! He was almost done, when he found one more box. It was a pretty box that had a black and white pattern and had been tied with a black bow. Carefully, Emmett undid the bow and opened the box, unsure of what to expect inside after the Halloween candy surprise! When he opened it he was shocked, but not in a bad way.

He had found photos. Of him. Of them. Of the timeline map and of their graduation. The time they went to Melody and Gabe's wedding and the time they met Emmett's baby brother for the first time. Bay had kept all these things safe.

"**Hey what's taking you so long?"**

"_**Bay. This is s-"**_

"**So you found my secret" **Bay said smiling.

"_**Secret?"**_

"**I've had this box for 6 years. I looked in here the night we got back together. Whenever we got into a fight, I would look in here, and remind myself how lucky I am to have you. I was going to give it to you one day when we were older but it doesn't matter. Do you like it?"**

"_**I love it"**_ Emmett said smiling

"**and I love you" **Emmett spoke aloud.

Emmett only spoke aloud to her occasionally, but everytime he did Bay felt like crying. His voice truly was the most beautiful sound anybody could ever hear. It hurt her that he was so scared to show it to the world, but loved the special way it made her feel knowing how she was the only one who got to hear such a beautiful thing.

"_**I love you too. So, so much." **_Bay replied, completely in his language.

The two of them eventually finished going through Bay's room and were ready to start their new life together. They went up to their apartment fingers intertwined, and unlocked the door. Emmett picked Bay up bridal style and carried her into the room, ready for a new beginning. They both knew this was it. This was forever. It was them against the world.

**Hope you guys enjoyed that. It's not very long, I know but hopefully the next update will be. I'm not too sure that I liked this; I might turn it into a story with more chapters or a series of oneshots depending on what everybody thought of it. **

**Review and tell me what you want me to write about. I'm open to all ideas & suggestions and constructive criticism is always wanted (don't worry, I'm not going to be one of those writers who get really judgey on everybody and have a long lectured authors note on how insulted they are!) hope this wasn't too suckish and hope to update soon **

**PM me if you want to talk switched at birth with me! I need to let my fangirl feels out :D **

**Thank you **

**Zoe x**


	2. Make way for Baby

**Hey everybody! I'm so happy with the feedback I got from my last chapter that I decided to carry on writing. Huge hugs and thank you's to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed. It means a lot to me knowing that my writing is making people happy **

**I decided to turn this story into a series of oneshots. If people don't like it and want me to return to my original idea, I can do that too. These stories are about what you guys want so if you don't like it let me know :D**

"_**Signing"**_

"**speaking"**

"**speaking and signing"**

**As always, reviews and constructive criticism are always appreciated! Hope you enjoy!  
Thank you! Zoe x**

25 year old Bay was sat on the couch snuggled up to her husband's chest. They were in the middle of watching Toddlers & Tiaras on TLC but Bay wasn't really paying that much attention to what was going on. She was listening to Emmett's heart beating a steady beat that could send her to sleep while Emmett was gently stroking her very pregnant baby belly. She looked up at him smiling, but he was so engrossed with the programme, he didn't notice.

"**The way these mothers treat their children is disgusting. Look at them! I could never do that to my baby. Well, babies."** Bay said looking down and smiling. She gently placed her hand on top of Emmett's and joined him moving their hands in a circular motion on her stomach.

"_**I know. I hate it. What are they thinking? Entering 2 month old babies into beauty pageants! It's awful" **_

"**That will be our babies soon. They'll look like that. We'll be able to hold them and cuddle them and be parents "**

"_**Our babies are going to be entering beauty pageants!?" **_Emmett said, protectively strengthening his grip on his unborn twins.

"**No! of course not! I mean, they'll look like babies. Adorable, beautiful little babies" **

"_**I'm so excited to see them!"**_ He said, kissing Bay's hand.

"**Me too" **Bay replied with a huge smile on her face.

Once Toddlers & Tiaras had finished Emmett put away the Mcdonalds bag they had left from dinner and they both went and got ready for bed. When Bay got out of the bathroom and entered the bedroom, Emmett was laid on the bed holding a piece of Paper and a pen.

"**what is this for? What are you up to now?"**

"_**I was thinking about the babies. And I realised we haven't really talked about names yet. Not properly" **_Bay wanted to freeze time. She had never seen Emmett so happy before. His face showed so many different emotions: Happiness, Excitement, Pride and protectiveness. Not a hint of fear or sadness that she was worried he would feel when she broke the news to him 7 and a half months ago. Or 5 months ago when they had found out they were expecting twins. She loved him with every part of her body, soul and heart and she knew he felt the same way about her, and their unborn children.

She went and cuddled up next to him on the bed, pulling the duvet over the both of them and snuggling into his arms.

"**fire away" ** She said with a huge smile on her face.

"_**Well, I was thinking that if we have a boy, we should put Angelo's name in there. You know, as a middle name or something. If it upsets you we absolutely don't have to but I think it would be nice as a little memorial for him."**_

Bay strengthened her grip on Emmett's hand as soon as he mentioned Angelo. He knew how hard she found it to talk about but also knew that she was still looking for ways to keep him still very much into her life. As a son's middle name, it could be the perfect way for her to keep his spirit alive.

"**I love it. It's perfect. But I want our children to have 2 middle names each. I love it when they have two middle names."**

" _**Me too" **_he replied with a smile. "_**Okay so if we have a son and we give him two middle names, we want one to be Angelo. What about the other?"**_

"**How about Angelo Johnny? I don't really like John, but Johnny's kinda cute. Angelo Cameron would be adorable too, but I know you don't get along with your dad"**

Now it was Emmett's turn to flinch. He really didn't get on with his dad. As much as he tried to be civil, it just didn't work out. It upset him, and he felt awful knowing that Bay would do anything to be with her biological dad and here his dad was not talking to him, sometimes he felt that it came across that he took his dad for granted, but Bay knew that that wasn't the case and always made sure to reassure him when he felt this way.

"_**It's adorable! And if it's a girl? Her middle names should be Regina Kathryn"**_

"**That's adorable too, but don't you want your mum's name in there somewhere?"**

"_**What Melody? My mum detests her name. I'm sure she would be honoured to have us name our daughter after her, but not Melody. My mum would much rather pick a middle name for her rather than use her own name."**_

"**Okay. What about first names?"**

The happy couple were up most of the night, discussing everything from names to toys to appropriate baby clothing brands to Emmett's restrictions on letting their daughter date. They were absolutely ecstatic about raising children and they couldn't wait until they arrived.

The next morning, Bay awoke to an empty space next to her. She had the 2 second panic she always did, but then the smell of pancakes filled her nose and knew exactly where her husband was. A few minutes later, Emmett came in with a tray of chocolate peanut-butter pancakes and a glass of orange juice. He sat it down on Bay's lap and kissed her before resuming his place on the bed next to her.

"_**Bay. I've been thinking about everything we were talking about last night and…and I've decided I want to get a cochlear implant. I want to be able to hear my babies' first cry as they enter the world. I want to be able to hear their first words and be able to teach them how to talk. I want to take speech therapy so I can speak their language. I still want to teach them sign language, but I want to be able to speak to my children the way I can speak to you." **_

"**Emmett. You don't have to change just because we have new babies coming along. I love you just the way you are and our children will too. However, if this is really what you want... I fully support you"**

Around a month and a half later, the Bledsoe twins were welcomed into the world. Emmett got to hear their cries and whimpers as they arrived and wouldn't have traded that experience for anything in the world. The twins were perfect in every way. They both looked just like Emmett and were both identical apart from the fact that one of them had Emmett's red hair and the other had inherited Bay's dark brown hair. Bay could already tell that they were going to be complete daddy's girls.

The Bledsoe twins were born at 2:04am on Saturday 24th November 2021, weighing in at 5.5ibs and 5.8ibs. Bay and Emmett welcomed into the world their baby girls Tallulah Regina Kathryn Bledsoe and Jessie Lotta Kenzie Bledsoe.

**It's 01:18am in ye old England right now and I'm shattered so I'm going to sleep now **

**Hope you guys enjoyed that! I'm not sure if I really liked that or not. I fell in love with the idea but I'm not convinced I portrayed it well enough in the story. Please let me know what you thought of it! Reviews are greatly appreciated and really make me happy :D**

**Again, PM me if you want to talk Switched At Birth or Bemmett with me! **

**Thank you! **

**Zoe x**


	3. Author's note :)

**Hey everyone! Zoe here, I'm really happy that people are enjoying my story and I really hope that I carry on updating it reguarly. In my last oneshot, Emmett decided that he wanted to get a Choclear Implant, I knew it was a risk to take putting that in my story and I know that some of you didn't agree with that decision. Of course I was upset that the story hadn't gone the way the readers would have liked but I respect everybody's opinion and I can easily change details like that.**

**I see this story as your story, not mine. I write to bring other people pleasure and I want these stories to be about what you want. If you want me to re-write the chapter and not put anything in about the CI then that's fine. I can absolutely do that 100%. But I want to know what you guys want in your story. **

**Another thing that was picked up on was the fact that I wasn't using periods at the ends of sentences. I'm not 100% sure what that means but I will try improve my pucntuation the best that I can.**

**I think I will continue to write my story because of the positive feedback I've got on it and i'm so glad people are enjoying it :D**

**I'll try to update later, but i'm not sure if I will be able to as I've got to go for a barbeque (even though it's pouring with rain. Britain why?) haha :)**

**As always Review, follow and PM if you want to talk switched at birth :)**

**Thank you!**

**Zoe x**


	4. Stay Strong

**Hey guys! Felt it was time to update again! I'm really pleased so far with how this story is going and all the positive feedback I've been getting from it **** I would like to thank WiseGirl1993 for her helpful reviews about what this "period" is at the end of a sentence. Me, being the idiot I am didn't really understand but now I completely do. In England we call it a "Full Stop" so that must have been why I was getting so confused :D haha!**

**This oneshot is set before my last one: Make room for Baby. **

**As always, reviews are always appreciated and I hope everybody enjoys this chapter!**

**Thank you! Zoe x**

Bay Bledsoe woke up to the sound of whimpering in her ear. Startled, her eyes opened quickly and immediately turned to look at the sleeping body beside her. It was the usual drill of an early morning for Bay to be awoken by her husband's snoring. Well, it wasn't really snoring, Emmett didn't snore. It was like a little growling, whimpering puppy type noise. Bay let out a soft little giggle to herself as she traced Emmett's arms lightly with her finger. Emmett wasn't aware that he made noises in his sleep. It was one of those things about him that Bay liked to keep to herself. Bay kissed his temple as Emmett began to stir. His eyes slowly fluttered open as he was met with his wife's lips pressed up against his. When they broke apart, their eyes remained captivated by each others, bright blue reflecting off of dark brown. They loved each other; like hell did they love each other. And they both loved the fact that they knew how much they loved each other. Their love for one another was what kept them alive. It was what kept them warm in the winter and dry in the rain. It was never-ending. It was beautiful, perfect and just simply…them.

"**Good morning sleepy head!"** Bay smiled as she signed to him, gently lifting his head out of the crook of her neck.

Emmett groaned as he sank his face back into the pillow, pretending to fall back asleep.

"**Come on sweetie, you have to get up! You've got that big photography shoot this afternoon." **

Emmett rolled his eyes and swung his legs over the bed about to get out.

"_**Yes Mom." **_ He signed, winking.

He got out of bed and was about to grab some clothes from the dresser when he felt Bay's arms wrap around his stomach. He turned around, catching her in his embrace. The couple's lips met in fiery passion as Emmett pushed his wife back towards the bed. He sat her down about to lay her on the bed when much to his surprise; Bay broke off the kiss and stood back up.

"**Not now Emmett! You have a shoot to prepare for!" **Bay laughed at Emmett's confused and flustered face and winked at him. Why must she tease him like that!? Emmett thought. Well, at least it inspired him to get this shoot over and done quicker so he could be home sooner!

Once Emmett had gone out, Bay sat down and switched on the TV, she looked through the channels and eventually decided to watch Modern Family (**A/N: my next favourite programme after Switched At Birth****) **After a few episodes Bay knew she couldn't stall it any longer. She grabbed her phone off of the coffee table and video chatted Daphne.

"**Hey! What's up?" ** Daphne asked as she picked up the phone.

"**Is Wilkie there?" **

"**No, why?"**

"**I…I think I might be pregnant." ** Bay said, attempting to hold back tears.

"**Bay! Why are you upset? This is amazing news!" **Daphne exclaimed confused as to why Bay was getting so upset.

"**I don't know how Emmett would take the news. We've never even discussed having children before!" ** Bay said, trying not to lose her patience.

" **We're jumping to conclusions. You might not even be pregnant. Emmett's got that photo shoot today hasn't he?" ** Bay nodded. **"Okay. I'll come over later on today and pick up a few pregnancy tests. We can find out if you're pregnant for sure."**

"**Daphne. I can't do this! I can't be pregnant!" **Tears were now flowing freely down her face.

"**Hey. Listen to me. Me and Wilkie have been parents for 3 and a half years now. And we're doing a great job. When I found out I was pregnant I took the news exactly the way you are right now. I thought, how could I do it? There is no way I could be a mom. I was terrified, believe me. But as soon as I held James in my arms for the first time, all that fear was forgotten. I loved him with every part of my being and knew I would sacrifice anything so that I could be the best mom that I could be. Emmett and you will be great parents. If you are pregnant, your baby is the luckiest baby in the world to have parents like you and Emmett. You will be okay. I promise."**

"**Thank you. Thank you for everything. I'll see you later. I love you Daph."**

"**Love you too."**

Stay strong Bay. She thought to herself. Stay Strong.

**How was that? I don't think I really liked it that much but ya know…**

**I wanted to include some Bay/Daphne sister love in there somewhere **

**Review and tell me what you would like to see in upcoming oneshots or stories!**

**And as always PM me if you want to talk Switched At Birth or Bemmett with me :D**

**I'm going to sleep now as I am superrrrrrr tired!**

**Thank you! Zoe x**


	5. What are you so afraid of?

**Hey, it's me again! This oneshot is a follow up of my last oneshot: Stay Strong. **

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews and messages I have gotten so far :)**

**Oh, and happy Switched At Birth day everybody! :D**

Bay was pacing around the landing outside the bathroom door, biting her nails and trying not to freak out. This was the longest 2 minutes of her life. The pregnancy test was lying on the windowsill in the bathroom, and she was doing all in her power to not think about what was going on. She tried to imagine herself in a happier place. She closed her eyes and thought back to the holiday her and Emmett had gone on last year to Spain. It was hot. They were sat on a beach drinking smoothies and watching the waves roll into the ocean, It was absolutely beautiful. The sound of wind sweeping across the sand was so gentle it could send her to sleep. Emmett put his arms around her as she nuzzled her face in his neck. He picked up the ball an-. Bay's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an alarm going off. She knew that the two minutes were up. She prepared herself to walk into the bathroom and look at whatever results that stick was holding. Seeing the lights off of the alarm, Daphne rushed out onto the landing to go and make sure Bay was okay. She had been sat in the spare room, knowing that Bay needed time to think alone whilst she was waiting for the timer to go off.

**"I can't do this Daphne. I'm too afraid too look."**

**"I can't look at this for you Bay. If you are pregnant, i'm sure you would like to be the first person to know about it. Trust me, you'll thank me in the long run." **

Bay nodded silently. Trying to hold herself together, she slowly opened the bathroom door and walked inside. She led her back against the door, taking deep breaths and staring at the test led on the windowsill. She felt intimated by it. The way it taunted her, it decided her future. Childless or not she would have to tell Emmett about it either way. She felt humiliated by it. After all, she hadn't expected to get pregnant, they hadn't been trying for a baby. So it was clearly a mistake led through misuse of protection. But most of all, she felt terrified by it, the next 30 seconds could change who she was completely. Her and the person she loved more than anything else in the world. Her lip quivering and fingers shaking, she took a deep breath and somehow managed to pick up the test. She quickly turned it around in her hand upwards so she could see the screen before she could let her mind wander anymore. The little screen had a pink plus on it. She was pregnant.

Silence. Daphne knocked on the door, expecting her sister to open it. Bay couldn't bring herself to open the door. Or move. Or speak. She was shocked. She felt emotions that she had never felt before. Angry, hurt, upset, worried, terrified, scared, nervous, judged. She couldn't cope.

Not being able to wait any longer, Daphne slowly opened the door. Walking in, she saw Bay sat on top of the toilet seat, unstoppable tears were flowing down her face and had smudged her eyes where her make up had been. Bay was gripping the pregnancy test tightly with her fist, refusing to look Daphne in the eye. Her eyes were fixed on the wall in front of her. She looked so fragile, as if the tiniest thing could unsettle her and break her completely. Daphne managed to pull the test out of her hand, her eyes widened as she read the screen.

**"Oh, Bay."**

She put her arms around her sister and rocked her to help her calm down. Bay sobbed hardly as she the tears fell down off of her face and onto her sister's shoulder.

After 30 minutes of being sat like that, Bay managed to pull herself together. She stopped crying as much as she could, and let herself have a chance to breath again.

**"Well, Emmett's going to be here soon so...I guess i'll see you later."**

Bay said trying her best to change the subject. But Daphne saw right through her.

**"Bay, he doesn't get back for another 2 hours. You need to talk about this, you can't ignore it. I love you but this is serious and as much as it hurts, you can't pretend that it's not there. You can't pretend that none of this is happening because it is. But me and Mom and Dad and Regina and everybody else are going to be with you 100% of the way. And Emmett, your husband, the person you love more than anyone, your soul-mate and your "baby-daddy" he is going to be with you 100% of the way and further. Because there is nothing you could do to stop Emmett from being in love with you. He is going to support you through everyday, every hour and every second of your pregnancy because you are everything to him. And to be perfectly honest, I think he'll be overjoyed to be a father and for you both to become parents. I know this is a stupid question but, what are you so afraid of?"**

**"I'm afraid of this baby. I'm afraid to be a mother. I'm afraid to tell Emmett. I'm afraid that he will leave me. I'm afraid that I won't be good enough."**

**"You know what I said when Kathryn asked me that question? I said I was afraid because I didn't want to be a mom. I said that I hated the baby that was inside me, I said I wanted nothing to do with it even though the baby was my flesh and blood. I was angry. I was so angry. And everyday, I look at my son, my beautiful, beautiful little boy. And I think: How could I have ever say that about my baby? He is the best thing that has ever happened to me and i have never not felt guilty about how I could say that to my little boy. And I promise you this, as soon as you tell Emmett. The air will stop being so thick. You will be able to breath again. And you will fight to make sure that you can be the best mother that you can be."**

Eventually, Daphne left the Bledsoe household, leaving Bay to think about everything she had said and to process what she was going to say to Emmett. Bay sat in the lounge, playing a game on her phone. She heard the familiar sound of Emmett's car pull up in the driveway and the locking of his car doors. She took a deep breath and went over everything she was about to say in her head as he got closer and closer to the door. The door opened. Emmett walked in and Bay ran up to where he was standing. He wrapped his arms around her swinging her around as she kissed him passionately trying her best to hold it together.

_**"Hey beautiful."**_ Emmett said, smiling down at her, his arms still wrapped around her small frame.

**"Oh my god. I missed you. I missed you so much"** Bay said in-between kisses, planting them around his face.

Holding his hand, Bay led him to the sofa **(couch? sorry i don't know :D) **and sat down on his lap, wrapping her arms around his stomach.

_**"Someone's awfully clingy today, huh?"**_He said, jokingly. Pulling her tighter towards him.

**"You would never leave me would you? No matter what?"** Bay asked looking up at her husband.

_**"No! No of course not sweetie! why would you think that?...Bay. What's going on?"**_

Bay took a deep breath. Biting her lip, she grabbed onto Emmett's hand and turned to look at him.

**"Emmett. I-I'm Pregnant."**

**Oooohh! Haha I thought I would be cruel and leave you on a cliffhanger! I hope everyone liked this Oneshot! My next one will most likely be a follow up of this one and the one after that will be a Bay & Emmett fight oneshot as it has been requested by some of you! **

**Hope everybody enjoys Switched At Birth tonight! (Hopefully a lot of Bemmett will be involved :D)**

**As always, Review, Favorite and Follow If you want more :)**

**PM if you want to talk Bemmett or just Switched At Birth in general!**

**Thank You! Zoe x**


	6. Forever and Always

**Heya! Did everybody enjoy last night's episode?! I thought it was Brilliant and I can't wait for next week! This oneshot continues from my last oneshot: What are you so afraid of? :D**

**This oneshot is a bit more adulty then my others, it includes suggestive themes and uses the word "sex" once. It's not too bad though, I'm only 14 so I won't be going into too much detail on that XD**

**Hope you enjoy! :D**

_Previously on Happy Moving Day:_

**_"You would never leave me would you? No matter what?"_******_Bay asked looking up at her husband._

**_"No! Of course not sweetie! Why would you think that? Bay…What's going on?"_**

_Bay took a deep breath. Biting her lip, she grabbed onto Emmett's hand and turned to look at him._

**_"Emmett. I-I'm pregnant."_**

_Forever and Always_

Emmett sat in shock. He didn't say anything. His eyes were stuck on Bay's as if he were looking for the answer to what was going on, what was happening and what could be done. His silence was unsettling, even if it was just for a few seconds. He looked scared, shocked, as if he was going to cry but was too strong to do so. Bay knew that if he didn't say something in the next couple of seconds she would lose it.

**_"W-What?" _**

**"I'm Pregnant. Your gonna be a dad. I'm gonna be a mom. We're gonna have a baby."**

Bay felt relieved but at the same time she couldn't be more terrified. She had laid all her cards on the table; it was up to Emmett now to make the first move. _He won't leave me, _she thought. _I know he won't_. She studied his face as it slowly changed from a shocked, confused almost depressed expression to one of extreme joy and happiness. Bay let out a nervous laugh at the way he smiled at her as she returned the smile back to him.

**_"That's amazing! Oh my god! This is the best news ever! We're going to be parents! We're going to have a baby. A beautiful, beautiful little baby! I love you. I love you so, so much!"_**

Emmett grabbed Bay up off of the sofa and twirled her around in the air. Tears were streaming down her face. Tears of upset, relief, joy and terror all at the same time, first lightly and then more violently.

**_"Hey, hey what's wrong? What's wrong beautiful?" _**

**_"I was s-so s-scared. I thought you would leave me. I d-don't know if we're r-ready for a b-baby. I d-don't know how to b-be a mom."_**

Emmett wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tightly. He put her mouth up to her ear and shushed her, trying to stop her crying.

**_"Don't cry Bay. Please don't cry. I love you." _**Emmett whispered in her ear.

**_"I love you more than anything else in the world. Nothing you could ever say would make me leave you. You are my world. You and this beautiful baby." _**Emmett signed.

**_"I love you too. More than you will ever know."_**

She smiled at him, taking his face in her hands and kissing him gently. He wiped away what was left of her tears and kissed the stained marks on her face where they had been. She silently giggled when he touched her face and looked at him with nothing but pure love.

**_"We're having a Baby!" _** She said loudly, jumping up and down with excitement.

The couple were ecstatic. Well, ecstatic was an understatement. Bay couldn't remember why she was so nervous. Of course Emmett would be thrilled about having a baby! It made her happy to see him like this. She remembered back to those many years ago when he was in that depressed state of going through his parents' divorce and couldn't smile or open up to anybody. It broke her heart to even think about him ever being that upset. She was stood led against the frame of the door, watching his every move. He was happy. He was so happy. He was on facetime to his younger brother, telling him about the baby. Emmett was bouncing up and down on the chair, hardly able to contain his excitement. How could that sad little teenage boy who would spend hours in his room, shutting himself out from the world turn into this happy beaming ray of light sat in his room, sharing his happiness with the universe sat in front of her right now? The answer was simple. Bay. It was Bay who made his life worth living. It was Bay who completely turned his life around for the better. It was Bay who had given him everything he could have ever wanted and more. It amazed her, the impact she had had on his life. What would have happened if she hadn't of been there? He could still be depressed and lonely. He could have still had issues that he wouldn't have told anybody about. He could have still been that lonely little boy shutting himself out from the world. They wouldn't be together. They wouldn't be married. And they wouldn't have a beautiful new life growing inside of her.

Emmett hung up the call and lay back on the bed. Bay ran in and pounced on top of him crushing him against the mattress. She repositioned herself so that she was straddling him. She buried her face in the crook of his neck as he wrapped his muscular arms around her. He rubbed little circles in her back as she began to kiss up his neck towards his lips. As things got more heated, she began to slowly unbutton his shirt and throw it behind her. Pulling away from the kiss Emmett let go of her waist so that he could sign:

**_"Are you sure we should be doing this while you're pregnant?" _** He asked gaining an eye roll from his wife.

**"Really? You're going to make me wait 9 months for sex?" **

**_"I want to do this. Believe me, I want to..." _**He winked at her, pulling his signature James Dean smirk as she playfully punched his arm. **"But it might not be safe for our baby. We don't know the first thing about raising children! We should at least wait until your doctor's appointment tomorrow to find out what we can and can't do."******

Bay smiled at him cheekily reaching for his zipper.

"**_Bay no! I'm serious."_**

"**I can't help that I have such a sexy husband."**

**_"Everything you say is true…"_** He winked at her again, earning him another punch. **_"But this is for our child. Our Bay-bee!" _**Bay laughed at her husband's joke and snuggled up to his bare chest, leaving light kisses along it and up to his neck.

**"I love you. And I love our Bay-bee." ** She replied, kissing him on the lips.

**_"I love you more. Forever and always."_**

**"Forever and always."**

**I'm not sure that I particularly liked the way I laid out this one-shot. I tried to make it very fluffy and very bemmetty though! I hope everyone enjoyed it :D**

**I'm really excited to tell everybody that I will be co-writing a Bay & Emmett themed story with WiseGirl1993! It will be up on her account so look out for it soon! **

**I would like to thank everybody who has supported me with this story. Being a new author, I really didn't have very much confidence, but everybody has been super nice and has really helped me believe in myself! I mean WiseGirl1993 was one of my favourite authors on the site and her book Never Not Going To Love Her (which if you haven't, you should definatley check out! It's amazing!) Is one of the stories that inspired me to start writing and now I'm about to start a story with her! That wouldn't have happened if I hadn't started writing and the only reason I'm writing is so I can make all my fellow Bemmett shippers happy! So it's thanks to all of you that I'm in such a great position! So thank you everybody for really helping me believe in myself and I promise there will be lots of Bay & Emmett stories coming up in the future! (Wow that was a long A/N! I'm such a sapp ****J**** soz guys!)**

**As always, Follow, favourite and review if you want more!**

**PM me if you want to talk Bemmett or Switched At Birth! :D**

**Cookies, hugs and rainbow unicorn kisses for everybody!**

**Thank you! Zoe x**


	7. Author's Note 2 :)

**Hey guys! **

**First of all, I'd like to apologize. I haven't updated in a while, I know :( **

**The reason for this is that I have been extremely busy recently and haven't been given many opportunities to write. So sad! :(**

**At the moment I am debating on continuing Happy Moving Day or starting a brand new chapter story. I am co-writing a story with WiseGirl1993 called The Pain Of Forgetting which you should definitely check out if you love Bemmett :D **

**As I feel bad for not updating for so long, I thought I'd give you a snippet from a story I might be writing: **

_"There are dreamers and there are realists in this world. You'd think that the dreamers would find the dreamers and the realists would find the realists but more often than not, the opposite is true. You see, the dreamers need the realists to keep them from soaring too close to the sun and the realists well, if they didn't have the dreamers...they would probably never make it off the ground." (Cameron Tucker, Modern Family) _

**That's what Emmett Bledsoe was. A dreamer. He would never have wanted to be anything else. He used to be something more of that, or less of that depending on who you are. In some respect, a realist. It was a sad time for him, not that being a realist was bad by any standard, it just was not him. The feeling of optimism was drained from his system and it was as if somebody had stolen his identity. Not that he could have blamed anybody other than himself. It was his own doing that had caused it. Not hers. And although he would have done everything he possibly could to remove that memory from not just his and Bay's memories but everybody who ever knew, including Simone, with all of his being, would have been the same person he was today? Would he still be a dreamer or more of a realist? It definitely made him stronger, made them stronger. He understood what real pain felt like for the first time. It didn't matter how much it broke him, what mattered is how much it broke Bay. He had done all types of things to deal with **_**his **_**pain. All types of anti-depressant pills and medicines, seeing life coaches and even as far as cutting. But when Bay had found out it broke her even more. But they had moved on. Their love for one another was so powerful it ripped through the boundaries of the awful mistake Emmett had made and all the consequences of that mistake. Their love was inevitable and to them, felt like the most powerful thing in the world.**

Please review and PM me as for what you want me to do next :D

Thank you!

Zoe x


	8. Super short :)

**_Hey everybody! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in sooooo long! It's been like forever I know! This Oneshot is superrrr short and I don't really like it that much but I feel really bad for not updating in ages! I've been really busy recently, School starts in less than 2 weeks and I'm going into Year 10 (9_****_th_****_ grade) and we have to start preparing for G.C.S.E's which are like these big scary exams! I don't know if you have these in America but I'm terrified :O So yeah, it's been pretty stressful! I am currently working on The Pain Of Forgetting with WiseGirl1993 so I have been doing a lot of writing for that and I'm working on a new Bemmett story that I am really excited to publish _****_J_**

**_Again, this is super short and needs a lot of work! I will update properly very soon, I promise! And OMG Switched at Birth this week?! Talk about emotions! _**

**_Review, favourite, follow and as always PM me if you want to talk Switched at Birth or Bemmett :D_**

**_Enjoy!_**

_Bay watched her boyfriend as he slept; his chest moving gently up and down to the rhythm of his breathing. It wasn't often that they got to take naps in the day but they had both been so busy with work recently, they needed a break. She loved watching him sleep, the way his eyelids occasionally fluttered, the way his body moved up and down slowly and genuinely how peaceful and happy he looked. She wrapped her arms around his waist, listening to the drum of his heartbeat. He looked so beautiful when he was asleep. She traced his arms with her finger gently, not hard enough to wake him up. She visualised every freckle on his face by memory and tightened her grip on him. Emmett cheating on her was a very distant memory now. It was like it had never happened and the couple couldn't be more in love. Their love was inevitable. It was stronger than anything either of them had ever experienced before and it was un-doubtable. Sure they had arguments but what couple didn't? They were always strong enough to overcome anything that stood in their way. They were forever. _

_Once Emmett had woken up, he went to the kitchen to get them something to eat. Bay followed him in and hopped up on the counter, kicking her legs as she watched Emmett open the drawers trying to find cutlery. Their apartment was quite new still and they were still constantly forgetting where they had put things. This made Bay laugh but eventually he found them. After laying them out on the counter, he went and turned the oven on. He noticed Bay smirking at him out of the corner of his eye. He turned around and walked up to where she was sat. She swung her legs around him, dragging him closer to where she was sat. _

_"__**Did you know that somebody's birthday is coming up soon?" **__ Bay asked, grinning._

_**"**__**Really? I must have forgotten! Who's birthday?"**__ Emmett said, feigning innocence._

_**"**__**No one in particular. I can't remember her name. Was it Beth? Bailey?"**__ Bay said, carrying on with the act._

_**"**__**And what would this 'Bailey' like for her birthday?"**__ Emmett replied._

_**"**__**You."**__ Bay said, smirking sexily. _

_Emmett gave her his signature James Dean smirk and carried on pretending._

_**"**__**I'm afraid no can do, you see, I'm already in a relationship with this amazing, beautiful woman."**_

_**"**__**Oh really? Well, I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you broke the rules just this one time!"**_

_**"**__**Hmmmm. I don't know."**__ Emmett said smiling at her._

_Emmett picked Bay up off of the counter and carried her back onto the sofa. Leaning down, she kissed him. First her kisses were passionate and then they became hungrier for more, more of Emmett. Bay straddled him as he began kissing her neck. _

_Bay took of her top as Emmett took off his, the couple carried on like that until every item of clothing was removed._

_**"**__**I love you. I love you so much."**__ Emmett said gazing into the eyes of his beautiful girlfriend._

_Bay kissed him on the cheek before signing to him "__**I love you too."**_

**_Suckish I know! I'm not very good at writing naught chapters! And I just lost every ounce of dignity I had left by calling them "naughty chapters" Wow Zoe Wow. Haha! Promise to update properly soon! Probably later on today or tomorrow! _**

**_Big hugs to everybody who is going back to school and is feeling my pain! _**

**_Thank you!_**

**_Zoe xx_**


	9. Emmett's Emergency

**Hey everybody! I finally updated! Yay! Haha. **

**This Bemmett story is really dramaery and I had great fun writing it! **

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**_Bay woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing next to her head. She looked at the clock beside her bed; it read 2:42am. _**

_That's weird. Who would be calling at this time in the morning? __**She thought.**_

******_She picked up her phone; the screen stated that it was an unknown number. Hesitant, she eventually picked it up._**

**_"_****_Hello?" _**

**_"_****_Hello, is this Miss Bay Kennish?"_********_A male voice asked down the line. Bay didn't recognise the voice but he sounded serious and official; not somebody she would particularly want to be friends with._**

**_"_****_Ummm, yes this is she. I'm sorry, who is this?"_********_Bay questioned._**

**_"_****_This is Dr Edwards from the Accident and Emergency Operating Ward in Kansas City New Hospital."_**

**_Bay's heart stopped. The only thing she could think about was Angelo. _**

****_It was them calling to tell us that there was a way to save him, that we killed him for no reason. Or they have found something wrong with me as well. Perhaps it's about the aneurism. __**Bay thought.**_

**_"_****_O-okay."_**

**_"_****_I need you to come down to the hospital as soon as you can. A Mr Emmett Bledsoe was involved in a serious accident and is in the ward at the moment. We found his phone at the scene of the accident and according to the records on his phone, you were the last person he spoke to. We will need to ask you some questions about Mr Bledsoe and his family. We will let you know more information about what happened when you get to the hospital."_**

**_Bay couldn't breathe. She felt as if somebody had crushed her heart into a million pieces. The moment she heard Emmett's name, she lost it. Tears were flowing down her face and she struggled to speak._**

**_"_****_Can you do this Miss Kennish?"_**

**_"_****_Y-yes I w-will b-be over as s-soon as I c-can."_**

**_"_****_We're very sorry Miss Kennish."_**

**_Bay hung up the phone and sat in shock. She couldn't move. She felt like her whole world had just stopped in time. She didn't bother to put any make-up on; she just slipped on some clothes and went upstairs. She opened her parents' door and walked in, gently tapping her mom on the shoulder._**

**_"_****_Bay? What are you doi-"_********_She began, stopping when she saw her daughter crying. _****_"Honey, are you okay?"_**

**_Bay shook her head, tears running down her face. She couldn't bring herself to talk so she signed instead._**

**_"_****_I just had a call from the hospital. Emmett's been in an accident."_**

**_"_****_Oh my god."_********_Kathryn signed back, hugging her daughter._**

**_"_****_I have to go. I'll be back later."_**

**_"_****_Are you sure you don't want me or your dad to come with you?"_**

**_"_****_No. I think I need to do this alone."_**

**_"_****_Okay. Drive safe and call me when you find out more. I'll come over there in the morning okay?"_**

**_Bay nodded and left the room. She got into the thing and drove down to the hospital. It was a hard drive over. Bay cried the whole way but she had to keep telling herself it was going to be okay. He was going to be fine. Dr Edward's words kept ringing in her head: _**_"__A Mr Emmett Bledsoe was involved in a serious accident."__** Once she had parked, she went inside and followed the directions towards the Accident and Emergency ward. She found Dr Edwards at the desk waiting for her. She was**_**_still in shock, crying and shaking._**

**_"_****_Good morning Miss Kennish. I'm very sorry about disturbing you." _****_He said softly, trying not to spook her. She seemed so shaken up, he felt as if the slightest thing would break her._**

**_"_****_It's f-fine. Is he okay? Where is he? Can I see him?"_**

**_"_****_Follow me to my office. We can talk there."_**

**_Bay followed him to his office. It was dark inside, made darker from the night sky outside. There were photos of Dr Edwards around the desk and files from different patients in cabinets around the room. Dr Edwards sat down and pulled some paper out from under his desk. Bay presumed that this was the report from Emmett's accident. _**

**_"_****_What happened to him?"_********_Bay asked, beginning to lose her patience._**

**_Dr Edwards hesitated and began reading the file._**

**_"_****_Mr Emmett Bledsoe was found at around 2:00 this morning. He was found on an empty track road, unconscious and appeared as though he had been knocked of his bike. Skid marks were found on the road, giving the intention that somebody had been speeding, knocking him off of his bike and then running away. This cannot yet be confirmed as an accident or planned. However, Mr Bledsoe had been consuming alcohol earlier in the evening and was not completely sober. Cut marks were found down his side and arms suggesting he was suffering depression and this could have been considered as a suicide attempt. However, the scars looked old as though they had been made few months ago. Emmett's health records did not show of any suicidal behaviour in the past, but between 2012 and March 2014 there was a drop in his overall behaviour and mood. He had been taking mild anti-depressants in this time period, prescribed by a doctor. He seems to have suffered bad arm and leg injuries and possible spinal injuries but hopefully nothing life-threatening."_**

**_Dr Edwards looked up from the file to the girl sat in front of him. Her face had changed from being broken, to being shattered. She looked so lifeless; she could easily have been mistaken as being dead. Her face was red and blotchy from where she had been crying and he could tell that she physically couldn't move or say anything._**

**_"_****_Bay, did you not know about this? Anything about him being depressed?"_**

**_Bay shook her head. But all of a sudden realisation hit her in the face. She began breathing really loudly and heavily:_**

**_"_****_Wait a minute…what was the time period when he was taking the anti-depressants?"_**

**_"_****_The file says from 2012 to about March 2014."_**

**_"_****_T-that's w-when w-we were b-broken up! Oh my god this is my fault! No…no!"_**

**_Bay stood up off of the chair, shaking. She couldn't breathe, she started hyperventilating. She fell to the floor, screaming and crying in grief and pain. She couldn't stop._**

**_"_****_MISS KENNISH! STAY WITH ME! STAY WITH ME!"_**

**_"_****_I broke him! I ruined him! He could have died!"_**

**_"_****_Miss Kennish. This was a while ago now. We do not think that it was a suicide attempt, it just happened to come up in the file. You need to remember that he is okay. He is not dead. He isn't hurting himself anymore and it was not your fault he did in the first place okay? Remember that."_**

**_"_****_I t-think t-that I know why he w-was d-drinking." _****_Bay said, pulling herself together._**

**_"_****_This day, well, yesterday was anniversary of the day I broke up with him. He made a huge mistake and I think that was why he would have been drinking. I saw him yesterday. He was upset and he was crying but I told him that it's okay, and that he shouldn't be thinking about what had happened in the past. I thought he was okay when I left but I should have waited until I was sure."_**

**_"_****_Thank you Bay. I will add that to the information on the file. If you don't mind I will need you to answer some questions for the hospital records."_**

**_"_****_Of course, but please, will you let me see him after that?"_**

**_"_****_I will go up to the rooms and see what I can do. But you need to keep telling yourself that he's going to be okay. You will see him soon, I promise."_**

**_"_****_Thank You."_**

**_"_****_So Mr Emmett Tyler Bledsoe? Am I right to believe that this is his full name?" _**

**_"_****_Yes that's correct."_**

**_"_****_How old is Mr Bledsoe and when is his birthday?"_**

**_"_****_He is 19 years old and his birthday is 7thAugust 1995."_**

**_"_****_What school does Emmett currently attend?"_**

**_"_****_He is currently at Carlton School for The Deaf and will be graduating in a few weeks."_**

**_"_****_So is Mr Bledsoe deaf?"_**

**_"_****_Yes."_**

**_"_****_Can you confirm that Melody Bledsoe is Emmett's official guardian?"_**

**_"_****_Yes, his mom."_**

**_"_****_Thank you Bay. That's all we need for now but I will be asking some more questions later on if that's okay with you."_**

**_"_****_Can we please see him now?"_**

**_"_****_Okay, come up to the ward with me and I'll see what I can do."_**

**_Bay followed Dr Edward's up to the ward and to the front desk. Dr Edwards was talking to the woman at the desk but Bay wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying._**

_How could I not have known that my own boyfriend had been depressed? __**Bay thought.**__ It makes sense now, the fact that he wouldn't show me the photo he sent to Mandy and why the only time we've had sex was in a park when it was dark so I wouldn't have seen._

**_It looked like good news. She followed Dr Edwards down a hallway up to where Emmett's room was. Suddenly, a nurse ran past them. She was quickly followed by more nurses and doctors who were all holding equipment, heading towards the same place. Bay's heart stopped and everything happened pretty quickly after that. She knew something was wrong. Dr Edwards turned around and said something but Bay wasn't listening. She heard the words "Shock" and "Emergency" but she already knew who it was. _**

**_"_****_EMMETT!"_********_She screamed running down the hallway, trying to follow the doctors to his room._**

**_"_****_EMMETT!"_********_She carried on screaming as loud as she could, she felt herself being carried away by somebody who worked at the hospital._**

**_She struggled and tried to get out of the workers arms and run to him. She carried on screaming and crying and resisting as much as she could but it was no use._**

**_"_****_Emmett!"_**

**_"_****_Emmett."_**

**_"_****_Emm-ett."_**

**How was that? I thought I'd leave it as a cliffhanger! Haha I'm cruel! :D**

**Let me know what you think and hopefully I'll be updating very soon!**

**Follow, favourite and review as always!**

**Thank you!**


	10. I Love You

**_Hey everybody! It's me again with a new update! This chapter follows on from my last one: Emmett's Emergency: D How's everybody doing with the hiatus? I AM NOT COPING WELL! Honestly, I have no idea how I'm supposed to last till December :'(_**

**_In other news, did any of you watch the Emmy's?! Modern Family won best comedy show and Jim Parsons won best comedy actor for The Big Bang Theory! I was so happy! Switched At Birth should totally get nominated for an Emmy!_**

**_In other other news I have had so many cinema trips this week which has been brilliant! So far this week I have seen: Into the storm, What If, Guardians Of The Galaxy (twice) and Let's Be Cops! So I'm on a total film high at the moment XD I'm also seeing Lucy and Sex Tape later on this week which makes me super excited!_**

**_In other other other news people need to stop playing the song Rude by Magic! Because it is getting in my head for ages and ages and ages and as much as I love it, it is driving me INSANE! _**

**_As always, tell me what you think! Follow, Favourite, Review and PM If you want to talk Bemmett, Switched At Birth or anything really! I like people haha :D_**

**_Shout Out to everybody going back to school who is feeling the same immense pain I am currently feeling _**

**_Haha, Enjoy! Zoe x_**

**Bay began to stir to the sound of sirens coming from outside. She woke up slowly, gradually letting her brain catch up with her. She looked around the room and recognised it to be the kind you would find in a hospital. She was sitting in a chair with her legs stretched out over the other next to her. Somebody had their arms around her but hadn't realised that she was awake yet. She watched as doctors and nurses walked past the door to the room and suddenly it hit her. She remembered. Emmett had been in an accident. She rattled her brain trying to recall what had happened. She could remember everything up to when she was being pulled away from Emmett's room. Tears ran down her face as the pain hit her heart forcefully. Her Emmett, her beautiful Emmett was hurt. **

**After repositioning herself, the arms that were draped around her shoulders moved and the woman turned to look at her. It was Melody. She smiled softly at her but her smile quickly turned into a frown as she saw Bay's tears falling faster and faster. Bay pulled her into a hug and let her tears fall. Melody held her whilst she cried, knowing truly how much this girl loved her son.**

**"****What happened to him? What happened to me? The last thing I remember is being taken away from his room whilst doctors rushed in." ****Bay signed once she had pulled away. Being as the room was empty and it was still quite early in the morning, she didn't speak. She only signed.**

**"****The doctors had a bit of a scare as Emmett's heart rate had gotten faster. You were on your way up to the room when this happened. Emmett is okay. They got his heart-rate down to a good enough speed to keep him healthy whilst they run a few things on him. They say that we can go in and see him in about an hour but he will be unconscious. If everything goes well and all the tests are successful we should be able to see him properly later on this evening."**

**Bay smiled, feeling a tiny bit of relief knowing that she would be able to see him soon.**

**"****What about me? What did I do when the doctor pulled me away?"**

**"****You sort of freaked out. I think you were so worried about Emmett that you couldn't cope being taken away from him. I arrived when this was happening and I had to help the doctors make sure you were okay. You were screaming his name and crying uncontrollably. You could barely breathe. You got violent towards the doctors but when I came to help you, you were okay. I got you to fall asleep in here about 2 hours ago. "**

**"****I'm sorry. It's j-just I love him so much, the thought of him being taken away from me j-"**

**"****Hey, no you don't need to apologize to me Bay."**

**Bay smiled, accepting another hug from Melody. Then Bay remembered the other thing she needed to ask her about.**

**"****Did you know that he was depressed?" **

**Melody sadly nodded slowly.**

**"****He wouldn't come out of his room for days on end. He didn't eat, he didn't speak to anyone. I had a feeling that he was. I asked him about it and eventually he agreed to get help. So, I got the doctors to provide him the medicine. I didn't know that he was cutting….but I'm sure it has nothing to do with the accident. Since you got back together he has completely turned around. You're the light of his life Bay; you are his everything."**

**"****But it was my fault. It was my fault that he was depressed and…and that he had been hurting himself."**

**"****No. Don't blame yourself for a minute. He made the mistake; he brought it all onto himself. You can't take the fall for him every time Bay and I'm sure if he knew that you felt that way it would break his heart." **

**Bay nodded gently, resting her head on Melody's shoulder. Melody looked down at her watch.**

**"****Sweetheart, you've got school soon. Do you want me to drive you?"**

**"****I'm not going. I'm not leaving his side. I don't think I could get through the day without having another mental breakdown." ****Bay said, trying her best not to burst into tears.**

**"****Alright." ****Melody smiled**

**-**SWITCHED AT BIRTH-

**About 2 hours later they were allowed to go and see Emmett. Melody went in first, allowing Bay longer to spend with him. Melody came out smiling but Bay could see the red marks where tears had been. Bay opened the door, her hands shaking and peered into the room. He was unconscious on the bed with tubes attached to his chest and nose to help him breath. His red hair was messy and tangled, not gelled up in its usual fashion. His face had red cuts and dirt marks from where he must have hit the road. His usually open big beautiful blue eyes were closed. His pink kissable lips weren't moving. His smooth perfect freckly hands weren't signing. The mere sight of him this way made Bay's heart disintegrate into a million pieces. Her other half, the person she was completely and utterly in love with, was broken and she couldn't fix him.**

**She sat on a chair next to his bed and pulled it up closer to him. She squeezed his hand and exhaled peacefully to the beautiful sound of his breathing. She rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart beating. She kissed him passionately again and again, wishing she could feel him kissing her back. She let the tears fall off of her cheeks and onto his as she started to whisper into his ear.**

**"****I know you can't hear me right now but I need to speak to you. I'm sure I can sign this to you when you're better. You have to be okay. You have to be alive, you need to be. I can't live my life without you. I know over the past couple of years I made it seem like I didn't need you, but that's a load of crap. I need you more than anything. The minute I saw you I started to fall in love with you. You need to know that Ty was nothing. Alex was nothing. Noah was nothing. Tank was nothing. It's always been you and it will always be you. But you need to be okay, because if something happened to you, I don't think I'd ever be able to recover. You are my whole life. Everything I do, everywhere I look and everywhere I go is for you. Every bone in my body, every breath I take belongs to you. Nothing can happen to you, nothing. I promise as soon as you get out of here, I'm going to take super good care of you. We can rent a lot of movies, order pizza, it's gonna be brilliant. Does that sound fun?" ****Bay smiled to herself and kissed his ear as if he had responded to her.**

**"****Miss Kennish, you've got 2 more minutes and then we will have to take Emmett in for his scan." ****A voice from outside said. Bay started to panic, not wanting to leave him. But she had to be calm. For Melody. For Emmett. For herself. **

**"****I love you. I love you so much. Words can't even describe what you are to me. I'll be here all day, by your side whenever I can. I'll talk to you later baby. I promise."**

**Bay held his hand tightly and kissed him again. The tears were falling faster and faster and she couldn't be bothered to keep them in anymore. She howled, letting sadness take over her entire being; letting distress eat her alive. Melody came in and gave her a sympathetic smile, she gave a quick hand signal to her; indicating that it was time to leave Emmett.**

**"****I love you." ****She said once more; kissing his hand and then slowly letting it go. **

**She struggled to walk to the door. Her eyes were so full of tears, she could hardly see. As soon as the door shut behind her she fell into Melody's arms. She was thankful Melody was deaf; she couldn't hear all the noise Bay was making. She was shaking like crazy and hyperventilating. All she could feel was pain. Overwhelming pain. It hurt her so badly she felt like she was going to faint; but all she could do was wait. That was it. **

**Cuddled up in Melody's arms she felt herself slowly falling asleep. ****_He'll be okay. _****She thought. ****_He has to be._**

**_How was that? I'm not really sure what I thought of it but I hope everybody enjoyed it :D_**

**_The next chapter of my joint-story with WiseGirl1993 should be up soon too, so look out for that! I'm sure you've all read her stories all ready because they are AMAZING but if you haven't you defiantly need too!_**

**_It is 1:50 am here in the land of passports with sassy looking unicorns on the front (England XD) So I'm going to sleep now! _**

**_Let me know what you thought and be sure to drop ideas for future chapters :D_**

**_Thank you! Zoe x_**


End file.
